


Tease Me All Over

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain that something is going on between Snape and Draco, Harry is determined to investigate. When they begin teasing him, however, Harry is not sure he’ll survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the "Pimp Your Threesome" Fest.
> 
> **Kink/Prompt:** Public sex/Tease  
>  **Warnings:** Graphic sex  
>  **Author's Notes and Disclaimer:** I can hardly begin to express my gratitude to the moderators of this wonderful writing festival! Such lovely ladies. It’s exciting for an old witch such as myself to have the opportunity to participate in such a prestigious event. Thank you!  
> I must also express my heartfelt gratitude to the lovely young ladies and gentlemen who helped hone and shape my words into something worthy of you, darling readers. May they be blessed!  
> I should also say that in no way am I responsible, nor do I own or condone the actions of the characters in this story. The creation of the wizarding world is beyond the skills of a simple witch such as myself. I am but a humble storyteller, my dears.  
> Enjoy!

~*~

**Tease Me All Over**

~*~

“That’s just the Slytherin way, Harry,” Minerva murmured, patting him on the shoulder as they got to the Great Hall. “I’m sure they mean well and you’ve nothing to be worried about. You'll get used to it.”

After sitting down to eat, Harry bent his head and stared at his plate unseeingly as she walked away.

They _were_ doing it deliberately, he was almost sure of it. Years of having observed Draco Malfoy’s behaviour made him aware of certain idiosyncrasies that the blond had. For example, Malfoy had a way of tilting his head and laughing when he was showing off, and it had always set Harry’s teeth on edge, until recently. Harry wondered when it had become sort of... sexy.

Across the room, Draco smiled at some comment Snape had made, and Harry blinked. He’d been doing a lot of that, too, lately, laughing genuinely instead of mockingly. It was disturbing, and it didn’t help that Malfoy was even more gorgeous when he was being sincere.

And Snape... Well, Snape was always in the background. Harry was constantly aware of him, and even when Snape didn’t appear to be watching him, Harry felt self-conscious. Those black eyes followed his every move, and Harry imagined he was finding fault with everything he did. Yet, Snape never said a word, passing up countless opportunities to make snide comments.

That, more than anything, made Harry nervous, and if the war hadn’t been long over, Harry might have suspected some evil plot, but he doubted that at this point. Voldemort was dead, Snape and Draco had been exonerated by Dumbledore’s Pensieve testimony, and now they were all working together as professors at Hogwarts. Things were even cordial between them, except for the way they watched him constantly.

He’d asked Minerva to see if she could shed some light on it, but she had nothing to add, except reassurance, which wasn’t what he’d been looking for. Still, she had told him how much she trusted both Snape and Malfoy.

So why were they watching him?

There were times that Harry was fairly certain that Snape and Malfoy were romantically involved, if anything Slytherins did together could be called romantic. Something about the way they acted around each other made mental alarms go off for Harry. He found himself wondering if it had begun when they had run off together at the start of the war.

More and more he’d been contemplating what it must have been like for them then. Snape, accused of Dumbledore’s murder and on the run from Aurors, dragging a probably terrified sixteen-year-old with him. It couldn’t have been pleasant. Yet, they had returned almost... bonded.

Malfoy could still be a prat at times, although he no longer hexed Harry just on principle, much to Harry’s relief, and Snape... Snape no longer peppered every comment to Harry with acerbic witticisms calculated to make him feel like an idiot. In fact, Snape was generally polite, if quiet.

Across the room Malfoy laughed, and the sound curled its way inside Harry’s ear, ending up in a wholly inappropriate place. Since when did Malfoy have a sexy laugh? Snape, yes, not that _he_ laughed much, but Harry could certainly acknowledge that the man had a golden set of vocal chords. There had been many a night that Harry’s wanking had been to the accompaniment of Snape’s voice in his imagination. Not that he would ever admit that, even under _Crucio_.

Snape’s low murmur in reply to whatever Malfoy had said made Harry wish he could pull out some Extendable Ears and eavesdrop. Especially when, as he looked up and over in their direction, Malfoy noticed him watching, caught his eye, and smirked.

Harry froze, then, a crash at the Ravenclaw table brought him out of his contemplation of Malfoy’s face and he looked over at the commotion. Apparently some Ravenclaw student had tried an experiment combining common breakfast foods and it had exploded in their face.

Harry sighed as he went to investigate. There were times when he thought that Snape had indeed had the right of it when he used to call the students dunderheads.

By the time he had meted out detentions as appropriate, Snape and Malfoy were long gone, and Harry ambled off to his Muggle Studies class deep in thought and even more determined to find out what was going on between the two men.

It took a while to track their daily movements, but Harry had nothing but time on his hands, after all. Muggle Studies wasn’t that onerous of a subject to someone who had been Muggle raised.

After a couple of days it occurred to him to pull out his old Map, and he did, spending several afternoons and evenings charting their movements before setting out on foot to see for himself what they were doing.

They conferred after each class in the teachers’ lounge, presumably they were comparing notes, but who really knew? About every other night they both disappeared together after dinner. Harry once tried following them using the Map, and had been about to intercept what looked like a less than platonic conversation in a hallway once, but students coming the other way had interrupted the mood, and both men had disappeared into Snape’s quarters soon after, certainly before Harry could see what they had really been doing.

Harry might have continued his impromptu spying had it not been for Malfoy’s keen powers of observation. One day, the blond spotted him staring at them as they left the Great Hall; something on Harry’s face must have alerted him, because Harry knew at once that something was going to happen as a result of the look Malfoy sent him. What did happen, though, shocked him to the core.

It was a warm, autumn day, unusual for Scotland, and Harry decided to spend some time down by the lake. There were areas restricted to staff that hid them from the prying eyes of students.

Harry, picnic basket in hand, settled in a shady spot and, after eating his fill, promptly fell asleep. It only seemed to be a few minutes, but when he opened his eyes it was to the vision of Malfoy, naked, poised to dive into the lake.

Harry’s mouth fell open. The pale globes of Malfoy’s arse were perfectly moulded for hands to cup, or for a tongue to run over and trace the shape of...

With a grin, Malfoy stretched onto his toes and dived in gracefully, emerging moments later a few yards out in the lake. He was waving at someone, and Harry turned his head to see who.

Snape, his torso sinewy and firm, came out from within a copse of trees and walked over, proceeding to slip into the water in a less boisterous fashion.

The two men, so different, splashed about for a while, and to Harry looked as if they were enjoying themselves immensely. Then, in a move that made Harry sit up to get a better look, Snape cupped his hand behind Malfoy’s head and dragged him in for a kiss. And what a kiss it was.

From where Harry was sitting it looked to be intense; their mouths were sealed, Malfoy’s muscled arms winding around Snape’s neck, his hands tangling in black hair to pull Snape closer.

Snape’s hands seemed busy beneath the water, and Harry cursed that he couldn’t see what exactly was happening there.

With a soft moan, Harry gave in to temptation, slipping his hand into his shorts and around his half hard cock, giving it a squeeze.

Snape pulled away and began nibbling kisses into Malfoy’s neck, and even as Malfoy’s whimpers and pleading noises wafted towards Harry, carried on a breeze, Harry was thrusting his prick into his hand and coming hard...

With a gasp, Harry sat up and looked around wildly. The clearing was empty, the lake undisturbed, and Harry felt cheated. Although, he realized ruefully, he’d still managed to get some enjoyment out of it, if the state of his shorts were any indication.

After gathering his things and cleaning himself up, he walked back to the school, wondering where his subconscious got the idea that Malfoy and Snape were fucking.

As he drew near, he spotted a glint of platinum blond hair and turned to see Malfoy walking towards him. His hair was... wet?

Harry narrowed his eyes.

Malfoy smirked as he drew near. “Good picnic, Potter?” he asked, eyeing the basket.

Harry nodded cautiously. “Not bad.”

“Mm, perfect day for a frolic in the lake,” Malfoy continued. “All that cool water sliding over your skin like silk... The only thing that would make it better would be company.” With a wink, Malfoy sauntered away, and Harry was left staring after him. It _had_ all been a dream, hadn’t it?

Perhaps not, though, because the next few days were filled with what could only be described as... teasing. At first, Harry wasn’t sure that they were performing for him, but after he began catching glimpses of Snape and Malfoy repeatedly, even once on a stroll in the gardens, he began to take note of just how much time they spent together, and it was considerable.

And the glimpses were tantalizing to say the least. A flash of blond hair around a corner, the snap of a robe in a deserted corridor, the lingering scent of bitter herbs... That was how it started. Then, things escalated. Harry began noticing bits of Snape’s body at odd moments. His wrists were strangely alluring, especially when he would pull back his cuffs to reveal them during meals.

At other times Harry’d catch a glimpse of the hollow of Malfoy’s throat and he would lose his train of thought considering how that patch of skin would taste... Harry wondered if he was going mad.

But no. Malfoy was helping him to have those thoughts, he was sure of it. For several days he would lean close to Harry at staff meetings, brush against him in hallways, whisper things as he passed by at meals. And Snape? Snape would hover over him, but not menacingly. Oh no. Now the hovering seemed to take on a waiting quality, as if Snape was expecting Harry to react to something. But what?

When Malfoy and Snape began taking some meals privately, Harry wasn’t at all surprised.

He noticed they weren’t at dinner and a discreet inquiry had revealed that both men had claimed an extensive work schedule needed their attention and had ordered their meals in Snape’s rooms.

That first time, Harry ate his own dinner quickly, cutting short his patrol shift in his rush to get back and consult the Map.

The dots labelled Snape and Malfoy never budged from Snape’s quarters, until finally, Harry went to bed, and as he lay awake, he spent hours speculating about whether their intimate meal was simply a sham. Maybe they hadn’t eaten at all, or perhaps they _had_ but had dined on something far more erotic than roast beef...

After a sleepless night, Harry was exhausted and miserable the next day. So when Malfoy began his teasing touches and looks, it was all Harry could do not to throw him against the wall and snog him.

Harry barely made it to bed that night before he was grasping his cock and pulling, remembering the way Malfoy had looked in his dream that day, Snape fondling him under water. Recalling the looks both men had been giving him all day, it wasn’t much of a stretch to imagine being spread open and licked and fucked by Malfoy, or Snape, who, in his mind, was probably an ingenious and expert lover. He got very little sleep that night as well.

Soon, even Harry’s waking hours were spent contemplating all the things his colleagues were no doubt doing to each other in the night, or perhaps, in the day.

It was in the midst of one such speculative and erotic daydream that Harry walked around a corner and ran straight into what looked like proof of his speculations.

Malfoy had his hands on Snape’s face and was leaning in, gazing deeply into his eyes. Harry gasped, and Malfoy, cool as a cucumber, looked away from Snape straight into Harry’s face and said, “Well, Severus, that should do it. I think that whatever was in your eye is now gone.”

Snape smirked. “Indeed, Draco, I appreciate your assistance in this matter.” Then, turning towards Harry, Snape asked, “May we help you, Potter?”

“I... You... Um, no, actually.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “As eloquent as ever, I see. Well, now that my visual crisis is over I shall just be on my way. Thank you again, Draco. Shall I see you this evening?”

Malfoy nodded as Snape swept away. “Good day, Potter,” he murmured as he walked past Harry, subjecting him to a penetrating stare before leaving.

“What’s going on between you two?” Harry blurted when Snape was out of earshot.

Malfoy blinked. “What?”

“You and Snape,” Harry said, glaring. “You’re always together. And you’re always watching me. Why? What could you and Snape have to meet about anyway?”

Malfoy paused, a speculative look crossing his face. “First, we don’t watch you, Potter,” he said. “I think your delusions are finally getting to you. As for what Severus and I meet about... Well, not that it’s any of your business, is it?”

Harry ground his teeth. “Whatever, Malfoy,” he snapped. “It’s not as if I care, anyway.”

Malfoy smiled. “Oh, but I think you do, Potter. Very much.” He seemed to consider for a moment before continuing. “Very well, I’ll tell you. We do grading and lesson plans together a few days a week. Now, you tell me, why do you care, anyway? Jealous?”

“What?” Harry sputtered. “No!”

“Hm,” Malfoy said. “Somehow that wasn’t too convincing, Potter. Try again.”

Crossing his arms, Harry glared at him. “I dunno what you’re talking about,” he muttered. “It’s just odd how much time you spend with him. People are beginning to wonder.”

Malfoy smirked. “ _People_ can wonder all they like,” he replied. Then, in a move so fast Harry had little time to react, he had Harry up against the stone wall. “If _people_ really want to know what we’re getting up to, they should stop by sometime in the evening and see for themselves,” he said, leaning close enough that his breath tickled Harry’s skin.

Harry could feel the warmth of Malfoy’s body through his robes and, and to his embarrassment, he began to get aroused, the scent and heat and proximity of Malfoy all combining to awaken his cock. He tried to shift his lower body away, but Malfoy followed.

“What’s the matter? Am I making you uncomfortable?” Malfoy asked silkily. “Funny, your body doesn’t seem to mind too much.”

Harry summoned the will to shove Malfoy off him forcibly. “Get off, you git,” he spat. “I’m not in the mood for your games.”

With a knowing smile, Malfoy slowly ran his eyes up and down Harry’s body, lingering the longest on his crotch. For a horrible second Harry feared that the other man knew the current state of his libido.

“Oh, I suspect you’re in the mood for certain games,” Malfoy finally said. “It’s a shame we don’t have time right now... Anyway, I have class, so you have an opportunity to take care of any problems that may have... come up. Lucky you.”

With that, Draco turned away and started down the hall. “And, Potter?” he tossed over his shoulder towards Harry who was still flaming with embarrassment and fumbling for a witty comeback. “I wasn’t kidding about stopping by. I’m sure Severus wouldn’t mind.”

Harry watched in stone-faced silence as Malfoy turned the corner and was gone, then he calculated the location if the nearest bathroom and took off at a run. It was the work of but a few moments to stroke himself to a quick, yet unsatisfying orgasm, and, as he did so, he cursed Malfoy to the ceiling.

~*~

It took all of his courage to meet Malfoy’s eyes at dinner that evening. Harry imagined that the blond had known the effect he’d had on him in the hallway earlier. In fact, Malfoy was probably quite aware of what Harry’d done immediately after leaving him that afternoon, although, Harry knew intellectually that Malfoy hadn’t seen him. Still, Harry couldn’t help but flush every time Malfoy looked at him.

When Malfoy leaned over to whisper something in Snape’s ear, Harry could feel his face glowing.

Snape looked over at Harry and nodded, a fleeting smirk crossing his face before it resumed its habitual sneer.

After that, Harry buried his face in his plate, determined not to look up again. _Sod the buggers, I don’t need this._

When dinner was finally over, Harry pushed away from the table and began to leave.

“Potter,” a smooth voice behind him said.

Harry considered ignoring him, but then he realized it would be obvious he was running, and, squaring his shoulders, he stopped and turned to face Snape. Malfoy was lingering down the hall, just out of earshot. He winked broadly at Harry before turning away.

“What is it?” Harry asked, a tad defensively.

“Draco tells me that you had some questions about our evening meetings,” Snape said, surprising him.

Harry shook his head. “Not really. I just managed to overhear earlier when you mentioned a meeting this evening and I was curious...”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Indeed,” he said. “Well then, Draco and I do lesson plans and compare student notes several evenings a week. He suggests that your insight and observations could prove could be helpful to us, thus, you are welcome to join us if you wish.”

Harry gaped, then nodded. “I... thanks, Snape,” he finally said. “Maybe I will. What should I bring?”

“Your work. And I would advise casual clothing. My quarters, eight o’clock.” With that, Snape spun, robes snapping, and he strode away.

To Harry’s surprise, when he looked further down the hall again, Malfoy hadn’t lingered, but had already left. Hurrying back to his room, Harry looked over his notes considering what to take, and wondering why this felt less like a meeting and more like a first date.

~*~

In the end, in addition to bathing and changing, Harry brought his notes and several essays to grade, just in case.

At seven fifty-nine he knocked on Snape’s door, unsurprised to see Malfoy was already there when he entered.

“Have a seat, Potter,” Snape said. “Would you like some Firewhisky?”

Harry nodded, seating himself carefully in a comfortable chair by the fire. Although it was early autumn, the dungeons were cool enough that Harry imagined a fire would be a welcome addition to the chill evenings.

Malfoy was lounging on a sofa, looking quite comfortable, and he’d barely looked up when Harry entered.

Snape handed Harry the glass of fiery amber liquid then took a seat across from both of them in a tall, straight-backed chair.

“Um, so what do you do at these meetings?” Harry finally asked when neither of the other men said anything.

“Usually we grade papers, then we discuss what the students are doing and how their lessons should be tailored together to allow them a well-rounded education,” Snape said.

Nodding, Harry pulled out some parchments and began his own grading. Oddly enough it was easier for him to finish than it generally was by himself in his own quarters. Perhaps because the presence of other people doing the same made it go faster... Whatever the reason, Harry was soon done and found himself staring at the fire, sipping his drink as Snape and Malfoy concentrated on their parchments.

With a sigh, Snape set aside his last paper and knocked back his Firewhisky. “I find this goes a lot faster with the addition of liquor,” he said. “Would you like another?”

Malfoy didn’t reply verbally, but he did hold up his empty glass. His stack of parchments appeared to be shrinking rapidly, and Harry suspected that he’d be done soon as well.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry, and as he nodded and offered his glass for a refill, Snape smirked and levitated the bottle, pouring them all another.

As Malfoy set aside his final parchment, Harry realized that he was well on his way to becoming drunk. The first clue was the way he began settling into the chair and relaxing into the cushions. He felt hazy, as if he had not a care in the world. It was a nice change, actually.

“Are you getting drunk, Potter?” Malfoy asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. “As if,” he said. “It’s just been a long day, and it’s been a while since I had such good Firewhisky, that’s all.”

Malfoy snickered. “I never took you for a drunk,” he said, his eyes challenging Harry’s over the rim of his glass.

Even knowing that Malfoy was teasing, trying to push his buttons, Harry still felt himself reacting. “I am not a drunk,” Harry insisted, leaning forward.

“Perhaps not a habitual one,” Malfoy conceded with a tilt of his head. “But you can’t deny you’re a bit tipsy right now. D’you think that’s wise, given who you’re with?”

Harry shrugged and took another swig of his drink. “I’m safe enough with you two.”

Malfoy smirked.

“Is that what you think, Mr. Potter?” Snape said silkily, his soft voice making both young men look over at him in surprise. “That we’re... safe?” He was sprawled comfortably in his chair, black eyes regarding them both speculatively.

Malfoy shared a look with Snape.

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Why do you two do that?” he asked.

“Do what?” Malfoy said, looking away from Snape and into his glass.

“Look at each other as if you’re communicating on a different level. Is it a Slytherin thing?”

Snape sat forward. “I think you’re mistaking familiarity for intimacy,” he said.

“You mean you two aren’t...?” Harry paused, realizing for the first time that maybe getting drunk with these two had not been his smartest idea yet.

“We aren’t what?” Snape asked.

A smile broke on Malfoy’s face. “Potter thinks we’re more than just mere colleagues, Severus,” he said. “Apparently he envies us our camaraderie.”

“I don’t envy you,” Harry insisted, his face flaming bright red. “You have to admit that all the time you spend together is suspicious, though.”

“Was that what you expected tonight?” Malfoy pushed. “A seduction attempt?”

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t expect anything,” he said, looking away.

“Oh, but I doubt that,” Snape said, eyes assessing Harry carefully. “You changed your clothes for this meeting, and if I am not mistaken, you even bathed.”

Harry sighed. “Right,” he said, tired of being the target of their jokes. “I’ll just be going, then...” He stood up, but was not too steady on his feet, tilting to one side, falling directly on top of Malfoy.

“Oof! Merlin, Potter, you’re heavy,” Malfoy complained from beneath him.

Harry, by now mortified, was struggling to lever himself off Malfoy, but wasn’t managing to be too coordinated.

“Oh for...” Snape’s voice came from behind him, and a moment later Harry was being helped to his feet by sinewy arms. He stumbled again, this time landing heavily against Snape.

“If I didn’t know better,” that whisky-roughened voice said in his ear, “I would think that you were deliberately trying to end up in my arms.”

Harry opened his mouth to deny it, but he hadn’t counted on Malfoy’s excellent view of his crotch. “It’s clear he’s enjoying his proximity to you, Severus,” he said, eyes flicking down deliberately towards the bulge in Harry’s trousers. “I wonder if I could have the same effect?”

Malfoy moved quickly enough that Harry doubted that he had been affected by the alcohol at all. Before he could blink, the blond was in front of him, pressing him firmly into Snape’s encircling arms.

Harry moaned. This was like the embodiment of all his recent dreams and fantasies. Closing his eyes, he allowed his head to fall back onto Snape’s shoulder.

“You know, Potter,” Malfoy said, his hot breath brushing Harry’s cheek. “If this was what you wanted all along, all you had to do was say something.”

Harry’s eyes flew open, but before he could react, Malfoy was kissing him, and at the onslaught of that agile tongue, he melted.

Malfoy insinuated a thigh between Harry’s legs and moved in closer as the kiss deepened, and with Snape a solid presence behind him, Harry surrendered to the need barrelling through him.

Malfoy immediately sensed Harry’s capitulation, and he took advantage, probing even more deeply with his tongue as he rocked against Harry, grinding their erections together.

“This is better explored in a more comfortable location,” Snape murmured, and Harry dimly realized he was being manoeuvred across the floor and into another room. He had no opportunity to look too closely at his surroundings, however, since Malfoy never let up in his voracious consumption of Harry’s mouth.

He was pushed onto a tufted surface, the feel of soft linens beneath his fingertips the first clue to where he was. He settled back into the bed, the weight of Malfoy on top of him making pleasure spike though him.

Malfoy moved his lips down to Harry’s neck and began fumbling with his robes in an attempt to reach the body hidden beneath. Harry shifted up as two sets of hands helped him out of his clothes, and it was then that he remembered that Snape was there, too.

Opening his eyes, he first met Malfoy’s grey gaze, then he looked to the side where Snape had settled comfortably to watch.

The older man was already undressed, his legs spread, and as Harry looked him over, he was unable to find fault with Snape’s lean, muscled form.

Snape smirked as he pumped his own cock. “See something you approve of?” he asked, his voice working its usual magic on Harry.

Malfoy, now naked and lying on top of Harry, could hardly miss the reaction. “Oh, he likes it when you talk, Severus,” he purred, lowering his lips to Harry’s chest. “Say something else.”

Harry moaned as Malfoy sucked his nipple into that sauna of a mouth and began flicking it with his tongue.

“Is he right, Harry?” Snape asked, his intonation making Harry’s cock jump. “Does my voice excite you? Tease you?”

Harry swallowed heavily. “Yes,” he rasped. “Please...”

“What about his cock, Harry?” Malfoy asked, raising his head. “Don’t you want to taste it? Lick the head? Feel it sliding between your lips as he fucks your face?”

“Malfoy, I...” Harry, unable to speak with the erotic images those words had evoked in him, shifted restlessly beneath Malfoy.

Malfoy tutted. “I’m _Draco_ , Harry,” he said. “I can feel your every breath, I’m pressed so close to you. I can feel your heartbeat in your cock. I think you can start calling me by my given name.”

Harry laughed, but it ended on a moan as Draco rolled his hips against him. “All right, Draco,” he whispered. “Severus,” he added, glancing over to where the usually saturnine man was watching. “Now what?”

“Now, Harry? Now, we play. Do you think you’re ready for both of us?” Draco whispered. “Ready to play?”

Harry nodded. “You Slytherins like to talk things to death, don’t you?” he asked. “It takes the Gryffindor to get to the meat of things.” With that, Harry heaved himself up and over, managing to straddle Draco. With a grin, he slid down until his mouth was just above Draco’s cock, and, with his eyes locked to Draco’s, flicked his tongue across the tip.

“Tease,” Draco groaned.

Harry chuckled, the warm breath gusting across Draco’s wet prick making it jump. “You two have been teasing me for weeks,” he said, glancing over at Severus.

Draco grasped Harry’s head, his fingers sliding through the soft, tousled strands. “We have been,” he admitted. “But it got us all here, didn’t it?”

Harry nodded, conceding that point, then, with a sudden move, slid his mouth down the length of Draco’s cock, burying his nose in blond curls and taking as much as he could. He smiled as Draco hissed, arching up and trying to go deeper in his mouth.

He sucked hard, Draco’s dirty little murmurs and moans egging him on.

“Fu... Merlin’s balls, Harry...” Draco gasped, his hand tightening involuntarily in Harry’s hair. “I knew you’d be good at this...”

Running his tongue firmly over the fat vein on the underside of Draco’s thick cock as he moved his mouth up and down, Harry tried hard not to gag, although he imagined Draco wouldn’t object too much to his technique.

“Oh, you are quite the little cocksucker, aren’t you, Harry?” Severus murmured in his ear, startling Harry who had not noticed that he’d moved from his previous position.

The hot whispering in his ear continued. “You look delectable with your mouth wrapped around his prick... You’re loving this, aren’t you? Your mouth looks as if it was made for this...”

Harry closed his eyes, allowing that voice to seep into his skin, into his system. He moaned around Draco’s cock when he felt Severus’ agile fingers probing at his arse, parting his cheeks and gently infiltrating a digit.

Harry wriggled his arse, and Severus chuckled darkly. “Eager, are we?” He moved his hand, cupping Harry’s balls before continuing his exploration. “Perhaps not such a _little_ cocksucker,” he amended as his hand encountered Harry’s erect prick.

At Severus’ urging, Harry shifted up onto his knees allowing Severus to reach around and begin stroking his leaking organ.

“Think you’re ready to take both of us?” Severus whispered, slowly and tantalizingly running his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock.

Harry, still licking and sucking Draco, moaned, and it was apparently the last straw for the blond, who emitted a sharp, high-pitched scream before he bucked up against Harry’s mouth and came, spurting, down his throat.

Swallowing frantically, Harry rutted against Severus’ hand that had formed a perfect channel for his prick.

“Don’t come yet,” Severus said. “I want to fuck you first.”

Harry’s whole body jerked at the thought of that, and even as Severus chuckled, Draco was pulling at Harry’s hair, urging him off his over-sensitive cock. “Too much...” he gasped.

Harry, too, was suffering from sensory overload, so he closed his eyes, allowing his body to be rearranged by his new lovers, and it was only when his mouth was attacked by someone that he opened them. Despite his blurry vision, Harry could still see enough to know that it was Draco who was devouring his mouth, moaning, presumably at the lingering taste of his own come that he was encountering.

Severus hissed a spell, and Harry felt a relaxing warmth spreading through his arse. He was on his side, Severus behind and Draco in front, and even as Severus quickly prepared Harry, Draco was licking and sucking his way down Harry’s chest, finally ending up at his cock.

Shifting restlessly from the sensual onslaught, Harry stilled as he felt Severus’ cock nudging at his entrance, moaning as Draco’s hot mouth enveloped him at the moment Severus slid inside.

His thoughts hazy, Harry still had enough of his senses to be aware of how coordinated his new lovers were. Draco’s mouth moved up and down his cock in the same rhythm that Severus was pumping in and out of his arse, and Harry, on the edge of coming, only just managed to warn them.

“I... gods...”

“Come now, Harry,” Severus rasped, speeding up his thrusts.

Arching his back hard, Harry keened, his seed spurting down Draco’s receptive throat. Severus stilled his movements as Harry’s muscles contracted around him, groaning and shuddering with the need to come. He managed to wait, however, until Harry was finished before he thrust twice more, a deep shudder signalling his own release.

Draco slid back up Harry’s body and, leaning over him, kissed Severus, sharing the taste of Harry’s come with the older man as Harry watched. The erotic sight of these two men trading tongues made Harry’s cock twitch, much to his shock.

Draco, pressed close as he was, felt it, and pulling away from Severus’ mouth with one last suck on his lower lip, smirked down at Harry. “Gods, Harry, feels as if you’re ready to go again,” he said. “They don’t call you people lions for nothing, do they?”

Harry blushed. “I... erm, sorry...”

Severus laughed, pressing a kiss to Harry’s shoulder. “Ignore him. He’s almost as bad. He should be ready to go in a moment. In the meantime, get some rest.”

Harry sighed as Draco and Severus rearranged themselves so that they were cocooning him. He didn’t think he could sleep in their arms, but he had to admit he felt very relaxed. Perhaps a small nap might not be amiss...

~*~

Harry yawned and stretched, his hand encountering a pillow. He body ached pleasantly, and for a moment he wondered why before erotic memories assaulted him.

Sitting up, he looked around, relieved and partly disappointed to find himself alone in the large bed. The sound of water running made him realize where Severus and Draco were, and, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he padded to the bathroom, pushing the door open.

Through the fog of the steamy room, he could see two figures in the shower. A smaller figure, presumably Draco, was against the tile wall, a taller figure behind him thrusting rhythmically. From the grunts and moans, Harry knew what was going on, and he took a step forward before it occurred to him that they might want to be alone together.

_Maybe they’ll be expecting me to be gone by the time they’re done..._

After one last longing look at the shower, Harry turned away and began rummaging for his clothes. His wanton behaviour from the previous night made him blush, and for a minute he wondered if there had been something added to the Firewhisky... He shook his head. No, he’d honestly wanted them, he still did, but he wasn’t one to intrude.

Once he was dressed, he slipped out into the hallway, closing the door softly behind him.

He moped through breakfast, not even paying attention to what he ate. Draco and Severus had not shown up by the time he left. _They’re probably still in the shower, or back in bed enjoying each other,_ Harry thought as he walked away from the table, depressed.

Needing to think, he decided to head up towards the Astronomy Tower. The view there always seemed to clear his head. He wasn’t prepared when he was tackled just as he stepped inside.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” an angry voice said in his ear.

Before Harry could reply, he was pressed against the wall, his mouth being attacked by firm lips and nipping teeth. He gave as good as he got, and soon, the kiss morphed into a passionate mating of tongues.

“Well,” another sardonic voice said, making Harry pull back. “It appears you do not require alcohol to be interested in us. Or is it only Draco that you want?”

Harry blinked, looking over at Severus, who was watching him with cool, black eyes. “No! I just... I saw you and Draco in the shower and I thought you wanted to be alone together and so I...”

“Left without saying anything?” Draco finished, still panting. “What gave you the idea that we wouldn’t have welcomed you joining us?”

“Oh.” Harry blushed. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t think...”

“That’s clear,” Severus muttered.

“It seemed as if you had fun last night,” Draco said, crossing his arms.

Harry nodded and agitatedly ran his fingers through his hair. “Of course I did,” he said, glancing back and forth between them. “I had a great time, it was brilliant! You have to know that...”

“All we know is that you left without a word this morning,” Severus said. “The obvious conclusion was that you were not interested in continuing an association with us.”

“But I didn’t want to leave!” Harry said earnestly. “I saw you in the shower and it looked as if you were so into each other and I felt like an interloper...” He swallowed hard. “I do want to be with you, if you’ll have me. How can I prove it?”

Draco exchanged an inscrutable look with Severus.

“I don’t know that you can,” Draco finally said.

“Please?” Harry said softly. “I know I was stupid you this morning. I wasn't thinking clearly. Or at all,” he added when Severus opened his mouth. “Just... please let me make it up to you. Let me prove that I want to be with you. I’ll do anything.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “That is a potentially dangerous promise to make to a pair of Slytherins,” he said silkily. “Are you sure?”

Harry shivered slightly at the look in Severus’ eyes. “Yes,” he said bravely. “I am.”

“Very well,” Severus said after a long pause. “Strip.”

For a moment Harry was sure he had misheard. “What?”

“Having some hearing difficulties this morning, are we?” Severus purred. “I’ll say it slowly then. Strip. Take off your clothes.”

“Here?” Harry glanced towards the still open door that led out from the stairs.

“Yes, here and now. Why, is something wrong?” Severus asked, smirking.

“But... anyone could walk in,” Harry said. “The door’s open!”

Draco walked over to the door and closed it. “Is that better?” he asked.

“Harry shook his head. “Someone could still walk in. Plus, there’s no way to lock it.”

Severus placed his arms behind his back, beginning to pace. “That is not my concern, Harry,” he said. “I thought the agreement was that you would do _anything_ to reassure us that you wanted to be with us. Is that not what you said? Are you ashamed to be seen with us? Or perhaps I misunderstood the Gryffindor traits of courage and honour...”

Harry sighed, and, with one last look at the door, began removing his robes. He was still wearing the same outfit he’d had on the night before, having not yet gone back to his chambers to change. Once he was down to his pants he glanced up at Severus who was still pacing.

“Why are you not naked yet?” Severus asked. “The longer you take the more likely it is that someone shall discover us all here and see you naked. Unless that is a secret wish of yours.”

With a mutter, Harry removed his y-fronts, standing there naked and shivering in the still cool morning air.

Draco walked around him. “I think he’s cold, Severus. We can’t have that.”

Severus smiled. “You’re right, Draco. Do you think you can warm him up?”

Draco reached down and gathered Harry’s quiescent cock in his hand. “I’ll give it a good try,” he said, stepping close.

Harry closed his eyes as Draco’s lips met his in a kiss that was gentle, at least for the first few seconds until it turned feral. Harry moaned and Draco took advantage, slipping his tongue in to explore as his hands moved over Harry’s rapidly awakening cock.

“That’s enough, Draco,” Severus finally said, and Draco pulled back, leaving Harry’s lips glistening and his cock erect.

“What a picture you make,” Severus said, his eyes glittering. “Come here.”

Harry walked over, surprised to find that his nakedness, combined with the risk of discovery was making him even more aroused. When he was in front of Severus he looked up at him through his lashes. “Now what?” he asked.

“Now, Harry, you suck me,” Severus whispered, leaning back against the wall.

Falling to his knees, Harry began fumbling with Severus’ robes, and when they parted to reveal his erect cock, he took a tentative lick, looking up to see Severus’ reaction.

“Are you waiting for someone to come and see you like this?” Severus asked.

Harry shook his head and leaning forward, took the thick prick in his mouth, sucking hard. He closed his eyes as Severus’ hand curved behind his head, holding him steady so he could fuck his mouth.

“It appears...” Severus gasped, “that you do... have an interest... in remaining a part of... a ménage... with us.”

Harry moaned an affirmative, and Severus’ breath hitched as he felt the vibrations migrate the length of his cock.

“I think he likes that,” Draco whispered close to Harry’s ear. “I wonder if you’ll be ready for me when you’re done?”

Harry felt the warmth of Draco’s breath against his cheek and he opened his eyes to see the blond kneeling next to him. Draco, seeing he had Harry’s attention, smirked and extended his tongue, licking a line over the base of Severus’ cock, running it over Harry’s lips in the process.

Severus, already close to the edge, choked back a cry and came, white seed pulsing down Harry’s throat. Some of it spilled down Harry’s chin and Draco lapped it up, managing to collect it before it hit the ground.

Severus sagged against the wall, breathing hard, satisfaction shining from his eyes. “It seems you are sincere,” he finally said, tucking himself back into his robes.

Draco, licking his lips, said, “Maybe we need to prove ourselves to _him_ now, Severus.”

Severus raised a brow. “And how would we do that?”

Draco stood, offering a hand to Harry, who accepted it gratefully. He winced a bit as he stood up, and Draco caught him by the elbow, helping him get his balance.

“Um, now what?” Harry asked a moment later.

Draco took in the tense line of his body, his still erect cock, and he smiled. “Now, I’m going to fuck you,” he said.

“And I’m going to watch,” Severus added, the note in his voice sending shivers through Harry.

“But how...?”

Draco pulled Harry against him, kissing him while running hands all over his back and arse. Harry moaned and leaned into the caresses.

Before he knew it, Harry was pressed flat against the cool, stone wall, Draco devouring his mouth, rubbing frantically against him. Gradually, Draco moved away from Harry’s mouth, sucking kisses into his jaw and neck as Harry moaned his encouragement.

“You’re quite the sight, you know,” Severus said, making Harry’s eyes fly open and meet his over Draco’s bent head. “Imagine if someone came to do some stargazing right now. What a spectacle they would see.”

Harry groaned as Draco sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Allowing his head to fall back against the wall, he gasped, “They would probably be envious that I have such amazing lovers.”

Draco’s questing fingers were probing between them, and Harry reflexively spread his legs. “Gonna fuck you right here against this wall,” he whispered, lips brushing Harry’s cheek as he spoke.

“Please,” Harry begged, his eyes opening as a hand ran through his hair, surprising him. Severus now stood beside Draco, and as Harry watched with wide eyes, he reached out and turned Harry’s face towards him.

“So beautiful,” he breathed before capturing Harry’s lips.

Harry melted. Between Draco, whose finger was now thrusting in and out of his arse insistently, and Severus, whose tongue was somehow leaving trails of fire in its wake as it explored his mouth, Harry lost all coherency.

His mouth strained towards Severus even as his body arched towards Draco, and when Draco grabbed his hips and tilted them slightly away from the wall before lifting him a little and urging Harry’s legs around his waist, Harry simply let himself relax.

He screamed into Severus’ mouth when Draco impaled him, his eyes closing in ecstasy once Draco began a slow, steady thrust in and out of his tight channel.

“Fuck...” Draco muttered, nibbling Harry’s ear as Severus continued to try to suck his soul out from between his lips. “So hot...”

Words were no longer making sense to Harry, who was so far gone, all he could do was feel. When a hand grasped his aching cock and swiped the head, he bucked once and came, spurting all over the hand and Draco’s still clothed body.

Draco sobbed, biting Harry’s shoulder as his cock was milked of its seed by Harry’s rippling orgasm contracting around him.

And Severus continued devouring Harry’s mouth as pleasure ripped through him. Harry’s last thought as he was swept away by the light was how he was never leaving them again.

~*~

He was hoarse and aching and completely, utterly sated. He had also been drifting in and out of consciousness for minutes, listening to murmured conversation, and by the time it occurred to him that he should figure out where he was, a hand was lightly stroking though his hair.

“We know you’re awake,” someone said.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. “Haven’t been for long,” he said. “What did I miss?”

“The best orgasm of your life, apparently,” Draco said, smirking. “At least, it was from your reaction. You passed out on us.”

Harry blushed and tried to sit up. “I didn’t have much breakfast,” he said.

A potion vial appeared in front of him and he accepted it, tossing it down with a grimace. “Ugh, what is that?”

“A Stamina Potion,” Severus said. “It’s clear you’ll be needing it.”

“Are we back in your quarters?” he asked Severus, looking around.

Draco and Severus shared a long look, and Harry rolled his eyes. “Why do you always do that?”

Severus smiled. “I imagine you shall be doing it, too, before long. Anyway, Draco and I have long been considering consolidating our quarters, and we thought we would extend the invitation to you to join us, if you wish.”

Harry gaped, then whooped.

“I think that’s Gryffindor for yes,” Draco said dryly.

“Indeed,” Severus replied, eyebrow raised. “I shall have to reinforce the Soundproofing Charms.”

Harry grinned. “Well, I think it’s only fair that if I start picking up your habits then you get to pick up some of mine.”

“Merlin help me,” Severus muttered. “Although I suppose the sacrifice may be worth it.”

Draco snickered, then, lying down next to Harry, said, “This should be entertaining, at least. Almost as entertaining as it was getting you back here, Harry.”

Harry blanched. “What? How _did_ you get me back here?”

“A Levitation Spell, of course,” Draco said airily. “Of course, a naked professor floating through the halls is always a source of curiosity to the students...”

Severus shook his head. “What have I done? Brats, I’m living with brats.”

Harry paused, then narrowed his eyes at Draco. “You’re teasing me,” he finally said.

Draco grinned. “Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it.”

~*~


End file.
